The emergence of the Internet has given rise to a growing number of online education/training services. Execution of the online education/training frequently involves electronic delivery of the contents (e.g., course material, presentation charts, etc.). When the course is not led by an instructor, students are very often required to visit an online education/training website, download course material and study the chapters or segments of the course material in sequential order. While the students may benefit from the convenience of taking a course at their own time and location, and at their own pace, they sometimes suffer from the lack of personalized services, especially when certain topics need to be broken down to their individual level or explained in different ways. The typical online course materials offer the same content to all participants and are delivered in exactly the same way through the same texts and narrations. The participants very often find this “one size fits all” approach frustrating and are discouraged from completing the training.